


The Absolute Worst Winter Study Group

by froochies (darling_dontworry)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Study Date, utmzine2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_dontworry/pseuds/froochies
Summary: When Tsukishima and Yamaguchi plan a winter study session together, Tsukishima gets more than he bargained for when Yamaguchi invites other people in his class to study as well.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Absolute Worst Winter Study Group

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited to be sharing my contribution to the ["Under The Mistletoe" winter holidays haikyuu zine](https://underthemistletoehqzine.tumblr.com/)! It was a pleasure to be part of this *very soft* collection of art and writing :)

If Tsukishima could have predicted that his living room would be invaded by ruffians during the coldest winter yet in Miyagi, he would have never gotten out of bed today. He and Yamaguchi had planned to study for college exams at his house while his parents and Akiteru were shopping the post-holiday sales, but that had gone to crap the minute he opened the door for his alleged best friend. 

“What have you done,” Tsukishima says as Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi greet him at the door clad in their winter gear. While the others push past him to toe their shoes off in the foyer and throw their coats and hats into a big pile, Yamaguchi stands behind in the doorway, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he gives an apologetic smile, the bastard. 

“They have winter homework too,” Yamaguchi says. “And it’s our last year doing this kind of thing.” 

“What kind of thing.” 

“You know! Hanging out during school breaks. We’re third years now and we should --” 

Tsukishima resists the urge to roll his eyes and turns away from Yamaguchi to hide his exasperation. 

“Whatever, Captain,” he says. “Just don’t blame me if we get nothing done today.” 

For some reason, perhaps because Tsukishima doesn’t throw them out in the snow, Yamaguchi says a cheerful, “‘Kay Tsukki!” and closes the door behind him. 

They find Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi flitting around Tsukishima’s living room like bees collecting pollen.  _ Or flies searching for food _ , Tsukishima thinks. He might have said something snarky to stop them snooping around, but his thoughts are completely interrupted as the three amigos corner him and Yamaguchi in the hallway. 

“Tsukishima,” Hinata says, “we’ve known each other three years now --”

“Two and a half actually --” Tsukishima can’t help but interject. 

“-- and I’ve never been to your house before?”

“Your house is so clean!” Yachi blurts out. “Just looking at it makes me feel so relaxed --” 

“Do you play basketball? I saw a hoop outside--” 

“Also I love the futon on your kotatsu it’s so cute --” 

The two faces of his classmates are bright and interested as they speak at once, totally unaware of Tsukishima’s developing migraine. Kageyama towers over from behind them silently, but his eyes are also excited. Tsukishima glares at Yamaguchi as the jabbering continues, and, perhaps sensing danger, Yamaguchi lays hands on Yachi and Hinata’s shoulders and gives them a squeeze. The two fall silent instantly, looking between him and Tsukishima. 

“Why don’t we get started?” Yamaguchi says firmly. “Didn’t you say you both had work to do? We can work in the living room right?” 

Tsukishima nods and Yachi and Hinata look a bit put out like scolded children. Yamaguchi releases them and they turn to follow Kageyama, who had already chosen a seat on the floor and taken some books out of his bag.

“See?” Yamaguchi says encouragingly. “Kageyama has the right idea! Where’re the college entrance exam practice tests? I can time the first one.” 

“Can I join?” Yachi says, her legs already under the kotatsu and a pencil and notebook in hand. “I need some practice on the math section.” 

“Sure!” Yamaguchi says. “Can you get the tests?” 

Tsukishima nods again and turns into the hall to grab his study things from where he left them on the staircase.  _ Nice one, Captain, _ he can’t help thinking. For some reason, Yamaguchi could handle the wonder duo over there, and Yachi was a good student so maybe,  _ maybe _ they’d get some stuff done. Then, he starts to hear something drifting through the hallway. 

_ Rockin' around the Christmas tree _

_ At the Christmas party hop... _

Tsukishima whirls around and enters the living room with his books. He unsurprisingly spots Hinata setting up a portable speaker on the kotatsu and fiddling with the auxiliary cord attached to his phone. Yachi and Kageyama are reading some notes from class and Yamaguchi is scrawling something down on a worksheet. Tsukishima honestly doesn’t mind music, but he gapes at the so-called study group, waiting for someone to say something. 

No one does. 

Based solely on the principle of wanting to rile up Hinata and for the fact that he wanted to do a practice test  _ in blessed silence _ , Tsukishima sets his books on the kotatsu and snatches the speaker from Hinata’s hands, ripping the cord from the speaker and cutting the music in the process. Much to his delight, the shrimp gives a start and looks up at Tsukishima’s looming figure as if he knocked over his ice cream cone. 

“No,” Tsukishima says. 

“But --” 

“We are studying. Christmas was two days ago. No Christmas music allowed.”

Tsukishima feels a smirk growing on his face as he says each word, and he pointedly ignores the shake of Yamaguchi’s head in the corner of his eye. 

“Come on! Christmas music still works until New Years,” Hinata says, making a grab for the speaker, which Tsukishima dodges. 

“I invited Yamaguchi over to study, and jolly music isn’t exactly conducive to that,” he says easily, the taunting smile ever-growing on his face. 

“So? We’re all just  _ casually _ working on our homework. Nobody else seems to mind! Even Yachi! Right?” 

Yachi looks up from her notebook at being addressed and nods, turning to Tsukishima with earnest eyes. 

“Yes! Christmas music is the best!” 

Tsukishima exhales a dramatic sigh at this. He knows that Yamaguchi will agree with Yachi, so he turns to Kageyama as a last-ditch effort. The guy just  _ shrugs _ . 

“I don’t mind it. It’s like white noise.” 

Recognizing defeat, Tsukishima hands the speaker back to Hinata, who sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Fine. Worst study group ever.” 

“I think you meant to say best!”

“Whatever,” Tsukishima says, taking a seat next to Yachi. “Is there any  _ calm _ Christmas music I can be forced to listen to? I don’t want to be dancing in my seat here.” 

“Fine! Sad Christmas playlist it is,” Hinata says, punching something onto his phone and starting up some music. 

They don’t say much after this. Yamaguchi starts timing the practice test, the sounds of scratching pencils periodically dulled by Hinata and Kageyama muttering to each other about a book they have to read for literature. Joni Mitchell’s voice croons from the speaker as “River” plays, then Judy Garland’s “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,” then Elvis Presley’s “Blue Christmas” and on and on. 

Hours later, the other four coax Tsukishima out into the freezing evening for dinner at a nearby yakiniku restaurant. They huddle up when they walk, breaths coming out in white puffs, and as they talk and joke around a hot grill full of meat, Tsukishima absolutely refuses to admit it, but they actually did get some homework done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [I'm on twitter](https://twitter.com/froochies) if you want to say hi :)


End file.
